fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Awesome: Transcript
Land of Awesome is the 17th episode of Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Cast Main *Gorge *Timmy *Dores *Lapo Luigi *Robo Minor *Sanjay Patel *Nova *CNN Announcer *Molly The Cougar *Cody (The Animated Kid) Plot Gorge is watching The LEGO Movie, and after seeing that part where Unikitty gets angry, he decided he wants adventure and action in his life. So he needs to decide which adventure to take. After finding no success, Gorge is still in for adventure. So he flips between TV channels, from WBTV to WCCB, until he found out (on CNN) that Papa Squeegee's was permanently closing down thanks to Lapo Luigi dying and he has no offspring to pass it on to. Meanwhile, Dores (who has nothing to do with what is happening) feels like he needs a vacation, so he gets a blanket and some Coke and takes a nap. Gorge (after hearing "Everything is Awesome") changes it to the Steve Miller Band's "Abracadabra". Meanwhile, Robo is playing with Molly's Gameboy, which he finds annoying. Molly's Gameboy then says, "Let me out", but Robo ignores her. Gorge is now riding his bike to Papa Squeegee's, only to find a sick Lapo Luigi. Gorge tries to revive him, but to no success. Timmy, who is drinking Grape Sunkist, comes to Gorge and tries to play "Operation", but once again to no success. TBA, Gorge or Chrome can write. Transcript (Gorge is watching The LEGO Movie) Gorge: There's that part again! I need action in my life! (When school dismisses, Gorge searches for some adventure) Gorge: Dang it, there's no action! Oh well. Let's see what the news has to offer. (Gorge switches channels to WCCB, then CNN) CNN Announcer: Breaking news! A chain may be lost forever, as Lapo Luigi is dying and has no offspring to pass the business on to! (At Dores's castle) Dores: I need a vacation. (gets out blanket and Coke) Wake me up in 8 hours. (naps) (back to Gorge) (Radio plays "Everything is Awesome") (Gorge tunes the radio to the 70s/80s station) (Radio plays "Abracadabra" by the Steve Miller Band) (at Molly's house) Robo: Dang it, this Gameboy is annoying! Who made this thing? Molly's Gameboy: Let me out. Robo: (places Gameboy on counter) Who made that? (back to Gorge) Gorge: Come on... come on... (Gorge arrives at Papa Squeegee's) Gorge: Hello? (Gorge gasps) Gorge: Come on, take the medication! (Lapo Luigi knocks it out of Gorge's hand) (Timmy comes closer to Gorge) Gorge: Okay. Let's operate. Timmy: Okay. All I need is to... is to... I don't know what to do. I guess I could remove a lot of stuff. Gorge: Good Idea! (Timmy tries to operate but to no success) Timmy: He's dead. Gorge: What? TBA. Trivia *Lapo Luigi gets revived by Gorge at the end of the episode. *This references Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, where Mr. Wonka mentions that he wanted to find a heir to pass his factory on to, as he has no children of his own. *WBTV (CBS) and WCCB (Former Fox affiliate, now CW affiliate) are real TV stations licensed to Charlotte, North Carolina. *This is the first television movie in the show. Category:Episodes Category:Curiousgorge66 Category:Curiousgorge66's Adventures